User talk:DatMinish
Please chill I understand that you're upset about your page being tagged for deletion, but please understand that we have an inclusion policy that says that LPers should have at least 1000 subscribers before meriting an article. As I pointed out, this does not mean that they cannot be found; you're welcome to include yourself on the main List of LPers, with a brief description, and links to your channel, and to come back when you have sufficient subs. However, by allowing every person with only a handful of subscribers to have their own article, quality control is lost and the LP Wiki becomes just another blog hosting site. My own account would not qualify for it's own article, for instance. I disagree with your criticism that this site will turn into an "IGN" simply because we have a subscriber floor for inclusion. The fact is, most people don't know about small LPers and most people don't care about them. The vast majority of our audience will be looking for information on larger, more popular LPers. That's part and parcel of being popular. If this was a site about movie stars, nobody would be coming here looking for pages about an extra; they would be coming to look up the A-lister big stars. We'd love your assistance helping to build out this wiki, tag and remove articles that don't meet the criteria, research and grow articles that do, and help make this a great source for LP content. However, edit warring is not conducive to that goal. Thanks, and I hope you understand. ⇒SWATJester Son of the Defender 15:58, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Incidentally, there's no reason you couldn't copy the information from the article over to your userpage, for safekeeping. ⇒SWATJester Son of the Defender 16:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I kind of would like to apologize for how I acted. I was pretty upset over this whole thing and I do understand you're trying to purge unnecessary articles from here. I know that 1000 subs is a big goal for someone with only 300, and I am trying to get there, but that will take time. Chances are, even if I do reach 1K, it won't really be noticed that much, because as you said, people will still be looking for more popular YTers. I just thought it would be a nice thing to have. But again, whether it's at 300, or 1000, there are some people who care. I often browse this wiki and see pages of people with YT channels. I don't check the big list of LPers because these only have a few sentences of explanation as to what they do, and a page would give me more information about them. I've met a couple of pretty cool YTers using this method too. DatMinish (talk) 17:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No offense taken. Keep making LPs, you'll eventually get 1000 subs. I watched a bit of your Link to the Past LP, and audio issues aside it's not bad. Just keep working at it, and you'll definitely get there. ⇒SWATJester Son of the Defender 17:34, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks! I'd definitely recommend watching the newer ones though. ALTTP was my first ever LP and it was made at a time when I was still starting out and having facecams which take up most of the video. The newer ones have better audio and video and no facecams. DatMinish (talk) 17:40, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Problem? If you have a problem/suggestion/complaint/whatever about the way we're currently running the wiki just say so. Tell me what's wrong, why you think it's wrong, and what you think I should do to make it better. I'm totally open to making changes because I know the current system isn't perfect by any means, but I do still feel it's better than what was here before. Inutsu (talk) 15:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :: How about instead of simply deleting the channels on this page which don't match criteria, try talking to the editor and ask them why they feel their page should be kept. Did they do something which is worth mentioning here? Are they really worth having a page here? DatMinish (talk) 17:16, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I understand where your coming from but I just don't think that could work for a few reasons. :::Basically every LPer that adds themselves on the wiki thinks they're worth having a page for and, to put it bluntly, that just isn't the case. We have to reject some people and I want the reason for that rejection to be as clear-cut as possible. If we have a set goal people know what they're working for. Also keeping ambiguity to a minimum lessens the chance for it to be abused by me, SWATJester, any future admin, or the even wiki community (If my dreams of one existing come true). I honestly believe that abuses wouldn't happen (or at the very worst be minimal), but I'd rather be safe than sorry. :::Also I don't want inclusion (or lack of) to become a personal thing. If we let people say "Here's my channel, this is why it should be here" a decision has to be made yes/no. By having hard-set rules in place I hope to avoid as much anger, bad-blood, and cries of favoritism as possible. :::I've worked on this message for a long time and I still can't get it to come out quite the way I want it too. I've never been that great with words. Oh well, hopefully this is good enough. Inutsu (talk) 17:04, October 15, 2014 (UTC)